Ridiculous Drama
by suicidal-sinner
Summary: Trowa leaves because his love loves someone else. Will he ever find happiness again? YAOI main couple is 3 and 4 BTW I do not own Gundam Wing, so dont sue me for having a little fun with the characters, k? Just enjoy the story
1. Part 1

standard disclaimers apply! I do not own gundam wing and don't make money off of my stories! They are purely for your enjoyment! Now please enjoy the story...

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

**Ridiculous Drama**

Trowa POV

I watched Duo and Quatre from across the room. With a sigh I pushed myself off the wall and head for my room. It was depressing to watch my love with someone else. I sat down at the window seat and stared out the window. It was raining. It matched my mood well. the door creaked as it was opened and someone slipped into the room with me. A second later the door closed and the person came to stand beside me. After a minute of silence I looked at my trespasser. "What is it, Yuy?" I asked.

"Dreary day, isn't it?" he avoided.

I stared at him, calmly waiting for him to state his real purpose for visiting. "I'm sure you didn't come to tell me about the weather, Yuy. Spit it out," I demanded calmly.

Heero sighed, "Just seeing how your doing. You have been becoming more irritated as the days pass."

I thought about it a moment. He was right. I was snapping at people more. I sighed and turned back to the window. "Is that all?" I asked when Heero didn't move. After a second he left, the door clicking behind him. After a minute I rose and began to pack. I should probably have done this a long time ago.

2:00 a.m.

I silently opened my bedroom door and slipped out. This would be the best time to leave. Nobody would be up. "Where are you going?" a small voice down the hall to my left asked.

I didn't want to turn, but I knew I would anyway, so I just gave in and turned around. I stared at the braided boy coming out of Quatre's room. Oh, sure. Just throw my reason for leaving in my face. "I'm leaving," I answered.

Duo's face clouded with hurt. "Why?" he asked. I didn't answer. I didn't want to admit that I couldn't have the one thing I really wanted. I simply turned and left.

Normal POV

9:30 a.m.

"You just let him leave?! Without an explanation?!" Quatre demanded.

Wufei snorted, "If you weren't so preoccupied by Maxwell, you would know. Even the oblivious Yuy knows why Barton left.

Quatre's face fell. They were right. He hadn't been paying any attention to anyone but Duo. He was a terrible friend. "What can I do?" Quatre asked in a sad whisper.

Wufei walked toward the door but he answered Quatre's question before he left the room. "Nothing, Winner. Nobody can help Barton."

Trowa POV

3 Months Later

I looked around slowly. Another place, another life. I wondered how many times I had moved since the day I had finally decided to stop torturing myself. So here I was. I'd work here for a couple of weeks until the memories caught up. Then I'd move again. I wondered how long it would continue. A year? Five years? Longer? Til I died? I was just another day, another place, another job.

Normal POV

A Winner Estate

Quatre was ready to cry. He had been searching for Trowa for so long, but ever time he got close, he would find out Trowa had left not a day or two before. It was frustrating. "I already told you there is nothing you can do for him. Duo's starting to feel like Trowa's more important to you than he is. If you're not careful he'll be the second to leave because of you," Wufei said from the doorway.

Quatre's head shot up. "He left because of me?! What did I do?!" he whispered.

"You didn't hear what I said. Duo is getting ready to leave, too," Wufei repeated before leaving the room. Quatre stared after him. He didn't know what to do.

That Night

"You're not going to leave me, are you Duo?" Quatre asked as he stepped into his lovers room.

Duo looked up at Quatre in surprise, then his head went back down in guilt. "I was... going to leave tonight," Duo whispered, but Quatre heard him.

"Why?!" Quatre demanded as tears began to prickle at the corners of his eyes.

"Because all you care about is Trowa! Even the WEI, the business you care so much about is being run by Wufei!" Duo exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! But please don't leave me! _Please!_" Quatre begged as he fell to his knees.

Duo sighed as he bent down to comfort Quatre. "We can't go on like this," Duo told the blonde.

"I know! I know, but please don't go! Wufei said it's my fault that Trowa left, and it would be my fault if you left, too! I couldn't live with that!" Quatre cried.

Duo sighed, "It wasn't exactly your fault. I had a suspicion."

Quatre quieted a little, "Suspected what?"

Duo sighed again, "I suspected that Trowa like you. Maybe even loved you. When he left without telling anyone why, I was pretty sure I had been right."

Quatre stared at Duo. "Trowa had liked me?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes, he liked you. I have also suspected that you hadn't really liked me."

Quatre's eyes widened, "I like you!"

Duo gave him a sad smile, "But just as a friend, right? That's why I was going to leave. I won't now, under two conditions," Duo said.

Quatre nearly sighed with relief. "What are your conditions?" he asked.

Duo stared at Quatre a moment before answering, "Me and you break up, but still remain friends." Quatre nodded. "And I want to help look for Trowa," Duo finished. Quatre nodded emphatically.

Trowa POV

1 Month Later

I looked around. It was about time I left again. Things seemed to be catching up with me again. Maybe I should catch the next shuttle to some random colony. I began to pack, but was interrupted but knocking on the door. I looked at my wristwatch. It was 5:00 a.m. Who in their right mind would be at my door at this time in the morning? I made my way to the peephole and looked out. I froze. There stood Quatre and Wufei. I silently grabbed the last of my things and ran for the back door. I opened the door and froze again. "Hi, Trowa. Going somewhere?" Duo asked with fake sweetness. Heero stood beside him.

10 Minutes Later

"So, tried to run?" Wufei asked. I frowned.

"Why do you keep running from us, Trowa?" Quatre asked in that soft, heartbreaking tone of his. I almost gave in. Almost. Silence reigned for several minutes as I refused to speak.

"That's enough, Barton. The game is over. No more running, no more hiding, and no more lying. Tell us why you ran in the first place," Wufei demanded in his no nonsense tone. I still refused to say anything.

Suddenly Duo lept forward and took a swing at me. I was taken off guard, but still managed to dodge his punch. Heero quickly took control of the very uncooperative braided boy. "You're so stupid! If you can't figure is out, how do you expect someone as innocent as Quatre to figure it out?!" Duo yelled.

"Figure what out?" I growled.

"Figure out that Winner likes you and you like Winner," Heero said calmly.

I froze. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Quatre also freeze. We both stared at Heero for a minute and the room became deadly quiet.Then Quatre turned toward me. "Is it true? Do you like me?" Quatre asked.

I forced my face to become completely devoid of any emotion. I didn't know what to say, so I said the best thing that came to mind, "It doesn't matter how I feel. You're with Duo. Can I go now?"

I saw a dangerous glint in Wufei's eyes as he forced me to remain seated. "You didn't answer the question, Barton," Wufei hissed.

I could feel the panic building up inside me. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't. Suddenly Heero's voice cut through my panic, "Calm down, Barton. This isn't an Oz interrogation, we're all friends here."

I slowly calmed myself. Heero was right. I had already lost my heart, and I knew they would never get fiscal with me... well, except for Duo, but Duo was always the exception to any rule. Luckily, Duo was being taken care of by Heero. No escape then. Finally I answered, "Yeah. I like you, Quatre. But you're not mine, you're Duo's." I carefully glanced up to see Quatre's reaction. Yep, dumbstruck. Next comes the disgust or hate or rejection.

"You know, Quatre isn't going out with me anymore," Duo suddenly announced. Everyones heads shot over to stare at him. I stared at Duo then looked at Quatre. He seemed ashamed that his affair with Duo had failed. I felt some hope stir in my stomach, but I quickly stepped on it. Even if he was single didn't mean I had a chance.

Wufei grunted. "So you two finally realized you didn't love each other, but totally different people," Wufei said.

"What do you mean by that?!" Duo shouted at Wufei.

Wufei sighed, "Maxwell, you were in the same predicament as Winner. You love him as a friend, nothing more." Everyone simply stared at him. Wufei sighed again.

"Oh... I guess you're right," Duo said. "I was more worried about how Quatre would react then I did about my own feelings, I guess."

Quatre thought about it a moment, "You're right. I'm the same." Again I had to step on that annoying bit of hope in my stomach.

Wufei nodded. "Now is there anyone that you feel you couldn't live without, like if they said they didn't care about you? And I don't mean the friend hurt, but something more intense," he asked us.

All four of us nodded. Even Heero. "They are the one we love?" Quatre asked. Wufei nodded.

tbc!!


	2. Part 2

**Ridiculous Drama**

Trowa POV

1 Month Later

Everything is really tense. It has been since the day we all travelled from my apartment to Quatre's mansion (or at least one of them). We all know that everyone has someone they love, but nobody has yet admitted to who. I mean mine is kinda obvious, but Quatre has yet to give me an answer. I spot Wufei walk into the kitchen where I lean against the counter. "Hello, Chang," I greeted.

"Barton," he returned. We stood in silence for several minutes.

"Chang, I have a question for you," I said.

"And what would that be, Barton?" Wufei asked with slight irritation.

I paused. I wasn't sure I wanted to ask, but finally I decided I would anyway. "When you asked if we had anyone we loved, everyone answered except for you. Do you have someone you love, Chang?" I asked.

Wufei frowned. Suddenly he sighed, "Yeah, there is someone I love. But I couldn't stand to interrupt their happiness. I don't want to be a third wheel."

I understood. I understood that he truly loved this person, but it would completely destroy him if he thought he was interfering with his loves happiness. "Wufei, you should find happiness, just as much, if not more, than any of us," I told him as I used his first name.

Wufei stared at me a moment before looking at his feet. I sighed. He still believed that he deserved nothing after all this time. He could not save his family, he could not save his wife, and he felt that he had not truly won his battle against Treize. "I'm going to bed," Wufei suddenly announced and he walked quickly to his room. I sighed again. How was he suppose to find happiness if he didn't even try?

Next Morning

Duo hopped into the living room with a huge grin on his face. And by big, I mean bigger than normal. "What's got you all happy, Duo?" Quatre asked.

Duo hopped over to Quatre and gave him a messy kiss on the cheek. Quatre laughed at him. "Heero asked me to go out with him!" Duo announced.

"And you said yes?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. I mean, look at that smile.

"Of course!" Duo yelled as he bounced back out of the room. I looked over to see how Quatre would react and saw one of the biggest smiles on his face. I think my heart stop for a full minute.

1 Hour Later

I sat in the chair that was across from the couch Quatre sat on. We were both quietly reading our books in peace. Without any warning my chair was tipped up and I was thrown onto the floor. I jumped to my feet and tried to turn to see who had dared to tip me out of my chair, but I was grabbed and thrown onto the couch. Unluckily (or luckily, depends how you see it) I landed partly on Quatre's lap. I heard him gasp in surprise. "I-I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized as I scrambled off his lap.

I quickly climbed to my feet and looked around. I wondered who had attacked me. Halfway back to my seat I froze. I looked at my chair... or at least where my chair used to be. My chair was gone. "You want to sit on the couch with me?" Quatre asked, trying to hide his amusement, but he failed horribly. After a second I nodded and sat down. I had a pretty good idea who stole my chair, and I would definitely have a talk with him later.

That Night

"Maxwell, why did you take my chair?" I asked after I had silently crept up behind the braided pilot. I think Duo jumped at least several feet in the air.

Duo whirled around to face me. "Oh, Trowa! Yeah, about your chair... I put it out on the porch if you want it back," he said as he inched toward the door. Without warning Duo took off for the door. I lunged forward and grabbed him around the waist.

"Talk, Maxwell," I growled.

"Okay, okay! I was just trying to get you closer to Quatre. Quatre is too shy to take the first step, so you have to. But you don't seem to be taking that step," Duo exclaimed. I released him and took a step back. Duo turned to look at me carefully. "Are you mad?" he asked.

I shook my head. I wasn't really mad at him. "I understand why you did that, Maxwell, but leave it my hands from now on," I warned. He smiled and nodded.

"Now, I have other things to do, so see you!" he ran for the door. I didn't stop him.

Normal POV

Duo ran down the hall. He had to find out. He and Heero had talked about it and agreed. Wufei would be theirs. They loved him as much as they loved each other, and they wanted him to be with them. The only problem was they didn't know how he felt about them. Duo flew through Wufei's door and did a belly flop on Wufei's bed. "Hey, 'Fei!" he yelled.

"Maxwell, what the hell (sorry! please don't hate me!) do you think you're doing?!"Wufei yelled. Wufei sat in a small chair beside the bed with a book in his hand.

Duo simply smiled, "Hey, Wu, I have a question for you, but I don't want you to freak."

Wufei frowned at Duo. "This better not be a stupid question," he said.

Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei before propping himself up on his elbows. "Do you like Heero or me?" Duo asked, suddenly getting completely serious.

Wufei froze for a split second before glaring at Duo. "I thought I said no stupid questions," Wufei demanded. Duo frowned at him. "That wasn't a stupid question," he pouted.

Wufei snorted, "Yes ,it was. You are with Heero, I am not in the equation."

With a sigh Duo plopped back down on Wufei's bed. "Well, I heard that there is someone you like, so i wanted to know.

Heero and I discussed it and agreed that if you liked me or him you would be welcome into our love."

Wufei gaped open mouthed at the braided boy. "I- I-!" he was suddenly interrupted by Duo lunging forward and placing an insistent kiss to his lips. Just as quickly as he had attacked, Duo was off the bed and out the door.Wufei slowly touched his lips, still completely shocked.

Trowa's POV

In a Different Place

I knocked on the door, and after a second it opened. I gazed at the beautiful blonde beauty before me in shock. He was absolutely gorgeous. "What is it, Trowa?" he asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Ah, yes, I came to invite you to have some tea, but... I may have come at the wrong time," I said, for Quatre was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and he was wet. Must have just gotten out of the shower.

"Oh! Just give me a moment and I'll be dressed. Where did you want to have tea?" he asked as he blushed.

"On the porch. It seems like a good night to watch the stars," I answered as I also blushed.

Several Minutes Later

"Sorry, Trowa," Quatre apologized as he sat down in the chair next to me.

I smiled, "Don't worry about it. I didn't have to wait long. Actually I should be the one to apologize for not giving you more warning."

Quatre blushed. Several minutes passed in silence as we stared up at the stars and sipped our tea. "The sky is really beautiful tonight! All the stars seem to be ten times brighter than normal!" Quatre whispered.

I smiled, "You say that like you just now noticed."

"O-oh, I kinda did. I was a little distracted," Quatre stuttered.

My smile vanished and was replaced by a worried frown. "Is something wrong?"

Quatre opened his mouth, but after a minute all he could do was whisper, "There is no easy way to explain my problem."

I smiled again. "Just explain the best you can and I will help you the best I can," I told him.

Quatre sighed, "I have this friend who likes this guy. This friend is pretty sure the guy likes them back, but is still too scared to tell the guy that they like him. What do I tell them?"

I thought for a moment before responding, "I'm not one to talk, but if your friend says nothing, and the guy they like says nothing, nothing will happen. I think that your friend should take the chance. It's better to take the chance and get rejected than not take the chance at all. Especially if they think the guy they like returns their feelings.

Quatre nodded slowly as he thought about what I had said. Suddenly he jumped from his chair to mine, and before I knew what was going on, attached his lips to mine. I gasped in surprise and he took that moment to slip his tongue into my mouth. I was so shocked I didn't even respond. Finally Quatre let my mouth go. We both just sat there staring at each other and panting. Slowly he began to get off my lap, but I quickly reached forward and stopped him. He turned to look at me in surprise. "I- I- Why... Why didn't you kiss me back?" Quatre asked in a small voice.

"I'm sorry," I appologized with a smile, "you surprised me by being so aggressive."

His eyes widened as I put one hand behind his head and leaned forward to give him a slow, sweet kiss. When I pulled back he blushed and told me, "Duo never kissed me like that. I really like it."

I smiled. "Of course he didn't. He couldn't. Only someone who truly loves the person they kiss can give you a feeling like that," I whispered into his ear. Quatre smiled and burrowed closer to me. We watched the stars til he fell asleep, and I carried him to bed.

Normal POV

Next Morning

Duo sipped his coffee quietly in the kitchen Wufei walked around the corner and grabbed himself a cup of coffee. Duo remained completely silent, not even saying good morning. He simply watched Wufei. "I've decided that I won't make any absolute decisions til I speak with Yuy about this," Wufei suddenly said.

"Then let's talk," Heero said from behind him.

Wufei jumped and whirled around. "Yuy?! Don't surprise me like that!" Wufei nearly yelled. Wufei took a moment to compose himself before continuing where he had left off, "Yuy, I wanted to hear it from you. This possible arrangement is alright with you, correct?"

"Hey! You don't trust my word?!" Duo exclaimed.

"It's not that I don't, Maxwell. It's just that I want to hear it straight from Yuy," Wufei said.

Heero nodded his understanding. "Yes, I think the arrangement would be okay," Heero said.

Wufei gave the two other boys a small smile and said, "I think it will do."

Duo's face lit up and he ran to hug Wufei. After a second he backed off a little, but he didn't let go. "Just out of curiosity, who is the one that you like?"

Wufei's face got red so fast it was amazing. "I think I'll keep that to myself," Wufei said.

"I think both Duo and I have a right to know, Chang," Heero pointed out.

Wufei's face managed to turn a little darker. "Um... well... I guess... I... kinda... both of you," Wufei finally told them in a whisper.

Duo and Heero blushed. "Good. I also like the both of you. Duo is the same," Heero announced.

Wufei looked at his new lovers in surprise. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, it's true," Duo said with a smile.

Trowa watched from around the corner with Quatre. "I'm glad were all able to be with the ones we love," Quatre whispered as they carefully retreated to their room. Trowa smiled and nodded. They were all very happy with the way things had turned out.


End file.
